The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Certain electrosurgical instruments used for treating tissue generally include a guide catheter and an applicator inserted through the catheter. These electrosurgical instruments are usually inserted into a body lumen to place the distal end of the applicator at a desired location. The applicator generally includes one or more electrodes at the distal end. Such electrodes emit a radiofrequency (RF) electric current to surrounding tissue to coagulate or ablate the tissue. Monopolar electrosurgical instruments only require one electrode that interacts with a neutral electrode, which is likewise connected to the body of a patient. A bipolar electrosurgical instrument typically includes an applicator with two electrodes (a distal electrode and a proximal electrode). A RF voltage with different potentials is applied to such bipolar instruments so that a current passes from one electrode to the other electrode through the tissue, thereby heating the tissue to coagulate or ablate the tissue.
During the procedure, a sensor (e.g., ultrasound transducer, visual camera, etc.) is used at an end of a catheter to view the applicator's location relative to target tissue. However, the applicator may be difficult to see in images (i.e., ultrasound video), because the applicator fails to have sufficient echogenic properties.